A Dream About You
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Bagaimanapun berhadapan dengan seorang Hibari Kyoya adalah hal yang selalu semua orang ingin hindari/Sepertinya perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi Tsuna tadi hanyalah halusinasi/Sepertinya… ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar/BL! 1827! RnR Please? :D
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Dream About You**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Pairing: masih belum di perkirakan tpi yg jls 1827

Rated: T

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), AU, Dll...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip.

Suara alarm berbunyi di meja belajar yang berada tepat di samping kasur. Ruangan kamar yang tidak bisa di bilang rapi itu secara berlahan terlihat terang karena cahaya yang berada di balik horden di dekat kasur. Namun meskipun matahari terlihat mulai menunjukan wujudnya dan alarm telah berbunyi merdu memecahkan kedamaian pagi, sosok yang terbaring di atas _singel bed_ itu masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk terbangun.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu mulai terdengar. Mencoba mengusik waktu tidur sosok berambut coklat berantakan yang masih terlelap.

"Tsu-_kun_, ayo bangun, kau bisa terambat," ucap suara wanita yang mengetuk pintu dengan lembut. Swada Tsunayosi menggerang saat mendengar suara _Kaasan_nya. Matanya masih terlalu berat untuk terbuka.

"5 menit lagi _Kaasan_," gumam Tsuna sambil merapatkan selimutnya. Nana langsung membuka pintu kamar Tsuna yang tidak terkunci dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang berantakan itu. Dapat ia lihat puteranya masih terlelap di atas kasurnya.

"Ara… kamarmu berantakan sekali Tsu-_kun_, sesekali bersihkanlah kamarmu," ucap Nana seraya melangkah menuju jendela Tsuna. Tsuna hanya bergumam mendengar nasihat _Kaasan_nya. Masih mencoba untuk mempertahankan tidurnya. Nana menghela nafas lalu membuka horden kamar Tsuna. Membuat cahaya pagi langsung memenuhi kamar itu.

"Tsu-_kun_, ini sudah hampir jam 7, kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah," ucap Nana lagi. Mencoba untuk membangunkan putranya yang masih berusia 13 tahun. Alis Tsuna terpaut mendengarnya. Sekolah? Ah… benar, dia bersekolah di Namimori, SMP Namimori yang terkenal dengan prefectnya yang menakutkan. Hmn… siapa namanya? Hmn… kalau tidak salah Hibari Kyoya, ah ya, Hibari—

"Terlambat ke sekolah, _kamikorosu_."

"HIIIEEE!"

Dalam sekejap Tsuna langsung membuka kedua matanya. Ia langsung bangun dari kasurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi saat bayangan berambut hitam dengan tonfa di tangannya itu muncul di dalam kepalanya. Sungguh, Tsuna tidak mau pagi-pagi harus berurusan dengan sang prefect yang kesadisannya menyerupai iblis itu.

"Tumben sekali Tsu-_kun_ langsung bangun," gumam Nana bingung dengan tigkah laku putranya yang aneh. Namun senyuman Nana langsung merekah seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"_Kaasan, Ittekimasu_!" teriak Tsuna seraya berlari meninggalkan rumahnya. Nana hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya melihat Tsuna yang terburu-buru melangkah menuju sekolahnya. Sepasang mata coklat besar itu menatap punggung puteranya dengan lembut. Senyumannya tetap merekah hingga akhirnya Tsuna sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya. Nana menghela nafas lalu mendongak menatap langit di pagi hari.

"Ara… hari ini cerah sekali," gumam Nana. Tidak ada awan putih yang biasa menggantung lembut di atas sana. Hanya ada langit biru yang membentang luas tanpa adanya sang awan. "Hari yang bagus untuk menjemur pakain."

.

.

.

Tap.

Dengan nafas yang terengah dan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya, akhirnya Tsuna berhasil menginjakkan kaki tepat di pintu gerbang SMP Namimori. Sungguh sebuah perjuangan yang keras bila melihat seragam putihnya yang mulai kotor karena ia sempat terjatuh beberapa kali saat berlari menuju sekolahnya ini.

"_Yokatta_… aku tidak terlambat," gumam Tsuna lega. Ia melangkah menginjak kawasan Namimori dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat—efek dari hasil berlarinya tadi. Sungguh, mungkin ini adalah pagi terbaik Tsuna karena tanpa di jemput Yamamoto dan Gokudera, ia berhasil datang ke sekolah tanpa terlambat.

"Berhenti sampai situ _Herbivore_ Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Deg!

Jantung Tsuna sontak hampir keluar dari rongganya berkat suara barritone yang sangat ia hindari itu. Dengan gerakan kaku dan keringat dingin, Tsuna membalik tubuhnya. Menatap sosok yang berdiri tepat di dekat pintu gerbang.

Sosok _Senpai_ yang hanya menggantungkan gakura di bahunya itu menatap Tsuna dengan sepasang manik abu-abunya. Rambut hitamnya sedikit bergoyang karena terpaan angin pagi yang menggodanya. Mengesampingkan wajah sang prefect yang tampan, tetap saja sang Hibari Kyoya adalah sosok yang paling ditakuti di seluruh Namimori. Dan Tsuna termasuk dari salah satu orang-orang yang takut akan keberadaan sang prefect yang selalu memanggil banyak orang dengan _Herbivore_ itu.

"O—_ohayou_ Hibari-_san_," sapa Tsuna takut-takut. Ia menelan liurnya saat sepasang mata kelabu itu menatapnya tajam. Sungguh, ia harus menelan teriakan 'hie'nya saat mendapati tatapan yang mampu membuat siapapun bergidik ketakutan itu. "A—apa salahku Hibari-_san_?" tanya Tsuna.

"Bersihkan pakaianmu itu dan gunakan dasimu dengan benar _Herbivore_," ucap Hibari dingin. Tsuna tergelak mendengarnya. Refleks ia langsung membungkukan tubuhnya ke arah Hibari.

"Go—_gomenasai_ Hibari-_san_! Ha—_hai'_! Aku akan segera membersihkannya!" ucap Tsuna ngeri.

"Hn."

"A—apakah ada lagi kesalahanku Hiba—"

"Cepat bereskan pakaianmu itu atau _kamikorosu_," sela Hibari sambil menunjukan tonfanya.

"Hie! Ha—_hai'_!"

Dan dengan terburu-buru, Tsuna langsung memperbaki pakaiannya. Menepuk-nepuk seragam putihnya demi menghilangkan debu dan memperbaiki dasinya yang tidak rapi dengan terburu-buru. _Well_, sepertinya pagi ini tetap saja sama seperti pagi-pagi yang biasa. Namun bedanya, kali ini ia tidak terkena tonfa sang prefect. Bisa dibilang ini sebuah peningkatan bukan?

.

.

.

"_Juudaime_, bagaimana bila kita pergi bareng sepulang sekolah?" tawar Gokudera Hayato—teman sekelas Tsuna yang entah bagaimana memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_juudaime_'. Tsuna memandang temannya itu dengan bingung.

"Pergi ke mana?" tanyanya tertarik.

"Aku dengar ada mall baru yang di buka, yah, siapa tahu _Juudaime_ mau melihat—"

"Ah! Aku tahu mall itu, kemarin pelanggan di toko kami juga membicarakannya," sela Yamamoto Takeshi. Ia teringat dengan salah saorang pelanggannya yang bercerita tentang mall baru di kota mereka saat membantu _Otousan_nya di toko susi. Gokudera menggeram jengkel sambil menatap Yamamoto dengan kesal.

"_Teme_! Jangan menyela ucapanku!"

"Ahahaha…. _Gomen_, tetapi tadi aku tertarik mendengar ucapanmu," aku Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak perduli apa alasanmu—"

"Su—sudahlah Gokudera-_kun_, bagaimana bila kita pergi ke mall itu saja bersama-sama? Aku penasaran dengan mall itu," lerai Tsuna. Senyuman Gokudera merekah mendengarnya. Ia hendak membuka mulut untuk mengutarakan kebahagiaannya, namun terlanjur di sela Yamamoto.

"Ide yang bagus Tsuna! Kebetulan aku juga ingin pergi ke sana, hari ini juga tidak ada jadwal latihan baseball."

"A—apa!? Jadi kau ingin ikut—"

"Kalau begitu kita pergi bertiga ke mall itu sepulang sekolah," sela Tsuna senang. Lalu Tsuna menatap Gokudera. "Semakin ramai akan semakin menyenangkan bukan, Gokudera-_kun_?" ucapnya ramah. Sungguh, melihat senyuman senang _Juudaime_nya benar-benar meluluhkan hati Gokudera.

"_Hai'_ _Juudaime_!"

.

.

.

Tsuna menatap sekelilingnya dengan senang. Suasana mall yang baru saja berdri di Namimori ternyata sangatlah ramai. Sepertinya para warga Namimori sama seperti mereka bertiga. Penasaran dengan mall baru yang berdiri di tengah kota Namimori ini.

"Wah… sepertinya sudah banyak toko-toko yang buka," gumam Yamamoto. Matanya menatap beberapa toko yang sudah buka dan menawarkan barang-barang yang mereka jual.

"Iya, tetapi semoga saja harga barang-barangnya tidak terlalu mahal," ucap Tsuna sambil memandang sekelilingnya. Yamomoto mengangguk setuju. Bagaimana pun uang saku seorang pelajar mana mungkin cukup untuk membeli barang-barang mahal bukan?

"Ah! _Juudaime_! Lihat itu!" seru Gokudera. Baik Tsuna ataupun Yamamoto sama-sama menoleh ke arah tunjukan Gokudera. Sebuah toko yang menjual beberapa aksesoris yang berkesan gotic. "Aku mau ke sana, aku boleh ke sana kan _Juudaime_?" tanya Gokudera dengan mata blink-blink. Tsuna bahkan bisa membayangkan bahwa ada ekor yang bergerak-gerak di belakang Gokudera melihat betapa temannya ini sangat ingin pergi ke sana. Sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

"Silahkan, kau boleh ke sana Gokudera-_kun_," ucap Tsuna kemudian. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti kenapa Gokudera malah meminta izin kepadanya. Wajah Gokudera semakin berseri-seri mendengar ucapan Tsuna. Ia berterimakasih lalu melimpahkan Tsuna dengan berbagai macam do'a dan mantra agar tidak ada kesialan yang menimpa _Juudaime_nya, lalu sedikit mengancam Yamamoto untuk menjaga Tsuna dan pergi menuju toko yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi.

"Ahahaha… Gokudera memang sangat lucu," ucap Yamamoto geli. Tsuna tidak tahu harus ikut tertawa atau berekasi seperti apa mendengar ucapan Yamamoto. Sebaliknya, ia justru merasa apa yang dilakukan Gokudera sangatlah berlebihan.

"Ah, ada toko yang menjual peralatan baseball," ucap Tsuna kemudian. Matanya menangkap sebuah toko yang menjual peralatan olahraga itu. Dalam hitungan detik seringai muncul di bibir Yamomoto begitu mendengar ucapan Tsuna. Ia mengikut arah pandang Tsuna—menatap toko yang menjual alat-alat baseball.

"Aku mau ke sana," gumam Yamamoto. Ia menatap Tsuna yang lebih pendek darinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendiri Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto. Tentu saja ia sadar. Dirinya yang kelewat fanatic dengan baseball hanya akan membuat Tsuna kewalahan nantinya di dalam toko itu. Tsuna tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Tsuna. Yamamoto tersenyum mendengarnya lalu melangkah meninggalkan Tsuna menuju toko yang ia incar.

Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Sekarang ia berjalan-jalan sendirian di mall ini. Yah… mau siapakan lagi? Kedua temannya itu sangat fanatic dengan gotic dan baseball bukan? Sementara Tsuna tidak mengerti tentang kedua hal itu. Dan ia juga tidak mau membuat kedua temannya merasa kurang nyaman karena ketidakmengertiannya. Namun Tsuna tidak mau terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan jalannya dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh minat.

Memang banyak toko yang menjual berbagai macam hal di mall ini. Namun satupun toko belum ada yang menarik hatinya untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Entah bagaimana ia hanya tertarik memandang dari luar—tidak tertarik untuk masuk dan lebih mengetahui isi dari toko-toko itu.

"Namimori Pet?" gumam Tsuna sambil membaca sebuah papan yang bertuliskan 'Namimori Pet'. Senyuman Tsuna merekah melihat banyak hewan di tempat itu. Tanpa ragu Tsuna melangkah mendekati toko itu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam _pet shop_ yang baru kali ini ia masuki itu.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali Tsuna lihat adalah hewan-hewan menggemaskan berbulu yang tengah di kurung di dalam kandang. Alis Tsuna terpaut. Ia suka dengan kelinci, burung, anjing dan kucing yang ada di dalam _pet shop_ ini, namun ia merasa kasihan dengan hewan-hewan yang harus di kurung di dalam kandang ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tsuna mengerjab kaget lalu menatap seseorang yang tengah balas menatapnya. Seorang pemilik _pet shop_ menatap Tsuna dengan seyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya. Menyambut sang pelanggan dengan seramah mungkin.

"U—umn… aku belum pernah memelihara hewan," aku Tsuna. "Jadi ingin melihat-lihat dahulu," tambahnya. Sang pemilih _pet shop_ mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya. Ia langsung mempersilahkan Tsuna untuk melihat-lihat hewan yang berada di tokonya ini dan meminta Tsuna memanggilnya apabila ada yang Tsuna ingin tanyakan kepadanya.

Tsuna tersenyum menatap hewan-hewan menggemaskan yang berada di dalam kandang itu. Beberapa ekor kelinci dan juga ada hamster-hamster yang berlari di dalam roda berputar mereka. Melihat seekor kucing yang terlelap dengan malas di dalam kandangnya dan memandang seekor anjing yang menggonggongi Tsuna dengan galak—hingga mau tidak mau membuat Tsuna harus mengindari sang anjing karena takut walaupun ia tahu anjing itu berada di dalam kandang.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori mo_~"

Sebelah alis Tsuna terangkat. Suara menggemaskan yang menyanyikan lagu sekolahnya itu sukses menarik perhatian Tsuna. Sepasang mata coklat itu menatap seekor burung kecil berbulu blonde yang tengah asik menyanyikan lagu Namimori Anthem.

"_Kawaii_," gumam Tsuna saat melihat sang burung yang kini terdiam. Burung itu menatap Tsuna dengan intens. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak. "_Dame~ Dame~_"

Krek!

Dalam sekejap Tsuna langsung membatu begitu seekor burung mengejeknya '_dame_'. Oh sungguh, apakai ia benar-benar terlihat _dame_ sehingga seekor burung kecilpun meledeknya? Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap burung kecil yang entah bagaimana terasa familier dipengelihatannya itu kembali.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu," gumam Tsuna. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Dimana ya?" gumamnya. Alis Tsuna terpaut dan ia menggigit ujung jempolnya. Berfikir keras untuk mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat burung kecil ini sebelumnya. Sementara Tsuna tengah berfikir, sang burung kecil kembali bernyanyi. Kali ini bernyanyi _Nami-chu_ kembali.

"Kau membuatku terigat dengan Hibari-_san_," gumam Tsuna. Bagaimana ia tidak teringat dengan prefect sekolahnya? Hibari Kyoya mungkin adalah satu-satuya orang yang sangat mencintai Namimori dan sudah dipastikan, burung ini sangat cocok dengan Hibari bila mereka bersama. Well, bukankah burung ini bisa bernyanyi _Nami-chu_ dengan bagus? Jadi ia pantas untuk mendapat kehormatan bersanding dengan sang pemegang tonfa menyeramkan itu.

"Pikiranku mulai melantur," gumam Tsuna. Tidak habis pikir kepalanya malah membayangkan bahwa sang burung menggemaskan cocok berada didekat sosok Hibari Kyoya yang notebane sangat menakutkan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau tertarik dengan salah satu pet kami?" tanya pemilik _pet shop_ yang sedari tadi dudk di kasir sambil memandangi Tsuna. Tsuna mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia menunjuk sang burung yang terus menyanyikan _Nami-chu_ dengan pasrah.

"Aku mau membelinya," ucap Tsuna akhirnya. Semoga saja keputusannya membeli seekor burung kecil bukanlah keputusan yang salah. Yah, semoga saja.

.

.

.

"Wah… jadi kau membeli burung ini Tsuna?" ucap Yamamoto sambil menatap burung kecil yang berada di dalang sangkar yang Tsuna jinjing. Tsuna menggeleng mendengarnya.

"Tidak, pemilik _pet shop_ itu yang memberikannya kepadaku," sangkal Tsuna.

Sebelah alis Gokudera terangkat mendengarnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Katanya dia menemukan burung ini, jadi burung ini tidak dijual, itu sebabnya pemilik _pet shop_nya memberikannya kepadaku," aku Tsuna. Ia teringat dengan ucapan sang pemilik toko yang dengan ramah menolak uang yang hendak Tsuna keluarkan.

"Wah… kau beruntung Tsuna!" ucap Yamamoto kagum. Tsuna hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tetapi aku ingin membebaskan burung ini," ucap Tsuna. Baik Yamamoto dan Gokudera langsung menatap Tsuna begitu mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak berniat memeliharanya?" tanya Yamamoto bingung. Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal begitu mendengar pertanyaan temannya.

"Sebenarnya ingin," aku Tsuna. "Tetapi burung ini akan lebih senang bila bebas dari sangkar ketimbang terkurung seperti ini," lanjutnya. Yamamoto tersenyum mendengar alasan Tsuna. Ia langsung mengacak rambut Tsuna.

"Ahahaha… kalau begitu kita pergi ke pinggir sungai saja dan melepaskannya di sana," usul Yamamoto.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari _Juudaime_!" geram Gokudera. Yamamoto tertawa mendnegarnya dan langsung merangkul Tsuna—sukses membuat Gokudera semakin menggeram jengkel. Tidak suka melihat _Juudaime_nya disentuh oleh sang penggila baseball itu.

"Ne, bagaimana dengan kalian? Aksesoris dan baseballnya bagus?" tanya Tsuna—mencoba mengalihkan sedikit pembicaran yang sudah mulai memanas berkat Gokudera yang memang selalu naik pitam dengan mudah.

"Tidak memuaskan sama sekali," jawab Gokudera jengkel. "Aksesoris disana memang murah, tetapi tidak ada yang bagus," jelasnya. Yamamoto menggaruk belakang kepalanya mendengar komentar Gokudera.

"Yah… sama denganku kalau begitu," akunya. Tsuna mengangguk mendengarnya. Yah… murah bukan berarti berkualitas bagus bukan? Lalu sepasang mata coklat itu kembali menatap kandang burung yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Senyuman Tsuna merekah. Membayangkan sebentar lagi sang burung kecil akan menikmati kebebasannya terbang di langit biru.

.

.

.

Flap!

Kepakan sayap dari burung kecil itu membuat Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera tersenyum. Mereka sama-sama mendongak menatap sang burung kecil yang secara terbang menjauh dari mereka.

"Semoga saja nanti dia bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama," gumam Gokudera kemudian. Tsuna langsung menatap Gokudera dengan bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Katanya kan hidup dialam liar jauh lebih sulit ketimbang di dalam rumah, ia mungkin saja belum pernah merasakan kerasnya hidup dan bagaimana caranya menghindar dari serangan para predator yang mengincarnya," jelas Gokudera santai. Sepasang mata coklat itu terbelalak mendengarnya. Oh tidak… apakah ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan!?

"Ahahaha… jangan berwajah sedih seperti itu Tsuna!" Tsuna langsung menatap Yamamoto. "Walaupun mungkin burung itu akan menghadapi kesusahan, namun tetap saja, bukankah itu memang sudah takdirnya? Ia memiliki sepasang sayap untuk terbang bebas, dan bebas bukan berarti selamanya tidak akan ada halangan, benar?"

Tsuna tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Ya!"

Gakudera menggeram jengkel dan langsung meledek Yamamoto karena telah berani mencuri kata-kata kerennya. Padahal jelas ia sengaja mengatakan hal itu kepada Tsuna agar dapat mengatakn kata-kata keren yang Yamamoto ucapkan. Dan seperti biasa, Yamamoto hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan Tsuna harus melerai pertengkaran konyol kedua temannya itu.

Tap.

Sepasang mata kelabu menatap ke-3 pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai murid SMP Namimori itu. sosok yang menggantungkan gakura di bahunya itu mendongak menatap langit yang mulai berubah menjadi jingga, lalu kembali menatap 3 orang _Herbivore_ yang masih asik bermain itu.

"_Herbivores_ seperti kalian," suara barritone itu keluar dari sepasang bibir tipis sang prefect. Sukses membua Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh ke sumber suara. "Hanya akan menjadi santapan bagi _Karnivore_ yang sedang kelaparan."

"Hie!? Hi—Hibari-_san_!?" ucap Tsuna panik. Ia refleks langsung menatap sekelilingnya. Mencoba mencari kesalahan apa yang telah ia dan kedua temannya perbuat. Sungguh, bertemu dengan Hibari di sekolah merupakan siksaan mental—dan juga fisik—bagi Tsuna terlebih harus bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat ia takuti itu di luar sekolah seperti sekarang.

"Hn. Kalian cepat pulang ke ruamah kalian masing-masing _Herbivores_," ucap Hibari dingin lalu melangkah meninggalkan ke-3 murid Namimori itu. Tsuna langsung menatap Gokudera dan Yamamoto dengan bergantian begitu sang pemilik tonfa itu sudah melangkah cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Jadi kita harus pulang?" gumam Tsuna bingung. Yamamoto menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Kurasa 'ya'. Ini sudah mulai malam," jawab Yamamoto. Tsuna mengangguk mendengarnya lalu menatap Gokudera.

"Aku akan mengantar Ju—"

"Tidak peru Gokudera-_kun_," sela Tsuna. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula masih ada Bianci-_nee_ yang menunggumu."

Gokudera menghela nafas mendengarnya, namun ia mengangguk. Akhirnya Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Tsuna melangkahkan kaki masing-masing menuju rumah mereka. Senyuman Tsuna mengembang saat ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Melewati labirin perumahan yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

Ternyata Hibari Kyoya tidaklah sangat menakutkan. Ia hanya melakukan tugasnya melindungi Namimori. Dan dalam prakteknya, Hibari cenderung keras hingga membuat banyak orang takut akan keberadaannya. Tsuna terkikik geli saat ia teringat dengan khayalannya di dalam _pet shop_ tadi. Ah, kenapa mendadak hari ini ia jadi lebih memikirkan Hibari Kyoya?

Tsuna mengangkat bahunya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak mau telalu memikirkannya dan tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing. Yang perlu ia pikirkan hanyalah… mungkin ia perlu sedikit merubah pandangannya dari takut menjadi menghormati sang _senpai_ yang keberadaannya selalu tidak terduga itu.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

ini adalah fic pertamaku di fundom ini '_'a

arigatou karena sudah membaca fic ini... m(_ _)m

well, ini masih awal, jadi konflik belum terlihat '_'a

umn... ano, RnR Please? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Dream About You**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Pairing: yang utama 1827, sisanya menyusul..

Rated: T

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), AU, Dll...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi ini berjalan dengan sangat lancar hingga membuat Tsuna yakin, bahwa secara berlahan ia dapat menghilangkan panggilan '_Dame_-Tsuna'nya yang selalu menempel sejak ia masih dibangku TK itu. Kenapa ia bisa berfikir seperti itu? Entah terkena angin apa pagi ini, namun tiba-tiba saja ia sudah bisa bangun lebih pagi—tepat saat alarmnya berbunyi. Bahkan ia mengejutkan _Kaasan_nya yang sedang membuat sarapan karena Tsuna sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah sebelum Nana harus membangunkannya.

Dan selama perjalanan menuju Nami-_chu_, tidak ada kejadian buruk seperti ia tersandung ataupun di kejar anjing lepas. Benar-benar damai padahal pagi ini tidak ada Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang menjemputnya. Yamamoto ada latihan pagi sementara Gokudera harus menghadapi Bianchi-_nee_ yang memang harus ekstra diawasi di apartemen mereka—mengingat Bianchi suka memasak dan berkat hobinya itu, ia tidak akan segan menghancurkan dapur apartemen mereka.

Tap.

Langkah Tsuna terhenti di pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari sosok berambut hitam yang biasanya selalu _stand by_ di depan gerbang. Namun kenyataannya, sang pemilik tonfa itu memang tidak ada di gerbang. Senyuman Tsuna semakin mengembang. Ini benar-benar pagi terbaiknya.

"_Midori tanabiku Namimori mo_~"

Alis Tsuna terpaut. Ia sangat tahu suara siapa yang bernyanyi Nami-_chu_ dengan menggemaskan seperti itu. Tsuna menatap sekelilingnya. Mencoba mencari sang burung kecil yang kemarin ia lepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Herbivore_?"

"Hie!?"

Tsuna refleks berbalik. Sepasang mata coklat itu terbelalak melihat Hibari Kyoya tepat berada di belakangnya. Jantungnya langsung hendak melompat keluar dari rongganya seandainya saja sepasang masa coklat itu tidak melihat sesuatu yang kuning bertengger di bahu Hibari.

"E—eh!? Burung kecil!?" ucapnya kaget. Ia refleks melangkah hendak menyentuh sang burung namun langkahnya terhenti tepat saat sadar sang burung kecil bertengger dimana. Menyentuh sang Hibari Kyoya, sama saja dengan mati.

"_Dame_-Tsuna~ _Dame_-Tsuna~," ledek sang burung. Entah Tsuna harus berekspresi seperti apa mendengar dirinya di ledek _Dame_ kembali oleh burung kecil itu. padahal baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu ia berhasil meyakinkan diri bahwa kata _dame_ akan menghilang dari namanya.

"Darimana kau belajar kata-kata itu burung kecil?" gumam Tsuna, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa burung itu selalu meledeknya _Dame_. Terlebih sekarang sang burung dengan lengkapnya menyebut namanya. Sungguh suatu pertanyaan besar. Darimana sang burung kecil tahu panggilan namanya?

"Ho?" sebelah alis Hibari terangkat. Bibirnya membentuk seringai hingga sukses membuat Tsuna refleks termundur beberapa langkah. Oh tidak! Apakah gumamannya terdengar oleh Hibari!? "Sepertinya pagi ini kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Sawada Tsunayoshi," aku Hibari.

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali mendengarnya. Ia yakin tidak mendengar kata '_kamikorosu_'kn? Ia tidak diancam Hibari bukan? Bahkan sebenarnya ia… ia di puji? "Be—benarkah?" tanya Tsuna senang. Dalam seketika wajahnya langsung berseri-seri. Seyumannya merekah, menatap Hibari dengan penuh perasaan senang yang memenuhi dadanya. Ini bisa disebut pujian bukan? Seorang Hibari Kyoya mengatakan ia tidak melakukan kesalahan!

"Hn. Sekarang cepat masuk ke dalam kelasmu _Herbivore_," ucap Hibari dingin.

"Baik Hibari-_san_!" jawab Tsuna dengan semangat. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Hibari—tidak perduli bahwa Hibari menatapnya dingin—dan melangkah meninggalkan sosok prefect yang paling ditakuti itu. Sebelah alis Hibari terangkat dengan tingkah sang Herbivore yang berbeda dari biasanya itu namun ia tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutka tugasnya sebagai Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah.

.

.

.

Tsuna menghela nafas berat sambil menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan lemas. Pagi-pagi memang berbeda dengan siang hari. Ia tidak menyangka nasipnya akan berbeda 180 derajat hanya dalam waktu hitungan jam. Benar-benar sial.

Tadi saat menuju kantin, ia harus rela terjatuh dari tangga hingga menyebabkan goresan kecil di lenganya dan rasa sakit di kaki kirinya, lalu saat di kantin, ia harus rela terkena tumpahan jus dari Yamamoto—tentu saja Yamamoto tidak sengaja melakukannya. Untung saja Gokudera membawa baju olahraganya, jadi ia bisa mandi dan mengganti seragamnya yang kotor dengan baju Gokudera.

"_Juudaime! Daijobu desu ka?_"

Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Gokudera yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan merekah di bibir Tsuna. Betapa Gokudera sangat terlalu mudah mencemaskannya.

"_Hai' Daijobu_," jawab Tsuna. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya—hachim!" Tsuna sukses bersin. Ia langsung mengelap hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Oh tidak… jangan bilang kalau sekarang ia mulai—"Hachim!"

"_Juudaime_!?"

"A—aku hanya sedikit—Hachim!" dan Tsuna bahkan tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya dengan benar. Sekarang tubuhnya mulai merasa kedinginan dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Bagaimana bisa ia langsung terkena flu seperti ini? Padahal ia hanya terkena tumpahan jus? Tsuna yakin ia sudah mandi dengan bersih tadi, seharusnya ia tidak—"Hachim!"

"Tsuna, sepertinya kau harus ke UKS," ucap Yamamoto khawatir. Tsuna tidak bisa menolak mendengarnya, ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Kepalanya sudah mulai pusing karena terlalu banyak bersin. Akhirnya, dengan diantar Gokudera dan Yamamoto, Tsuna pergi ke ruang kesehatan di sekolahnya.

"_Sumimesen_," ucap Gokudera sambil membuka pintu geser yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan serba putih dengan 2 kasur itu. Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali memandang ruang kesehatan yang biasa ia datangi—mengingat sifat cerobohnya sering membuatnya terluka.

"Sepertinya _Sensei_ sedang tidak ada," gumam Yamamoto sambil duduk di bangku yang berada di dekat meja.

"_Teme_! Gara-gara kau, _Juudaime_ jadi sakit seperti ini!" hardik Gokudera.

"Su—sudahlah Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto tidak sengaja," lerai Tsuna lemah. Kepalanya sudah cukup pusing dan bila Gokudera dan Yamamoto bertengkar, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan kepalanya yang sudah cukup berdenyut sakit.

"Go—_gomenasai Juudaime_," ucap Gokudera dengan bsersalah begitu melihat wajah pucat Tsuna. Tentu saja ia sadar bahwa tindakannya hanya akan mengganggu _Juudaime_nya. Dengan berlahan Gokudera membantu Tsuna untuk berbaring di salah satu kasur UKS. Yamamoto langsung menghampiri kasur Tsuna. Ia menatap Tsuna dengan bersalah seraya memasangkan selimut putih hingga batas bahu Tsuna.

"_Gomen_ Tsuna, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Yamamoto. Tsuna tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting saat ini aku hanya memerlukan istirahat bukan?" ucap Tsuna ramah. Yamamoto menghela nafas. _Tsuna terlalu baik_ batinnya. Ia menatap Gokudera dan tersenyum.

"Hey Gokudera, aku mau membeli minuman dan sedikit makanan di kantin, kau urus Tsuna di sini ya?" perintahnya. Kedutan langsung muncul di rambut silfer itu begitu mendengar ucapan sang maniak baseball.

"Kau memerintahku _Teme!? Kuso_! Aku akan membuatmu—"

"Ahahaha… aku meminta tolong, bukan memerintah," sela Yamamoto. Gokudera terdiam mendengrnya. Ia tahu saat ini bukanlah waktunya untuk bertengkar.

"Tsk! Baiklah, terserah kau saja!" geram Gokudera. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya melangkah menuju tempat obat. Tsuna menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya disaat terdesak seperti ini, Gokudera dan Yamamoto masih bisa diajak bekerjasama—walaupun Yamamoto yang harus lebih mengalah dan membuat Gokudera mengerti.

.

.

.

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring. Membuat beberapa murid menghela nafas dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kelas masing-masing. _Well_, tidak semua murid adalah murid teladan hingga mau langsung masuk ke dalam kelas dengan cepat, namun bila tidak ingin berurusan dengan sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah, mereka harus melakukannya. Ini SMP Namimori, SMP yang terkenal damai dan jauh dari segala keburukan berkat sang prefect yang tidak diragukan lagi kekuatannya. Sang pemilik Tonfa haus darah yang siap membunuh para _Herbivores_ ataupun _Karnivores_ yang berani mengganggu wilayah kekuasaannya. Ya, itulah Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari Kyoya, sang pemilik mata kelabu yang tengah menatap langit biru di atas sana dengan bosan. Tubuh tegap dengan kemeja putih itu langsung merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi bangkit berdiri begitu bel sekolah mengusik ketenangannya.

Waktu beristirahatnya sudah habis, kini ia harus berpatroli untuk memeriksa tidak ada _Herbivores_ yang membolos di lingkungan sekolah atau melakukan pelanggaran lainnya. Hibari mengambil gakuranya yang tadi ia jadikan alas untuk kepalanya. Seperti biasa, ia menggantungkan gakuranya di atas bahu lalu melangkah menuju pintu atap sekolah.

"Hibari~ Hibari~"

Suara menggemaskan yang sangat familier di pendengarannya sontak membuat langkah Hibari terhenti. Sang burung kecil berbulu blonde itu terbang dan hinggap di atas kepala Hibari.

"Ho?" gumamnya saat merasakan sang burung kesayangannya hinggap di atas kepalanya. "Aku baru menyadarinya. Kemana saja kau selama beberapa hari ini Hibird?" tanya Hibari sambil menyebutkan nama sang burung peliharaan. Kepala sang burung bergerak-gerak. Ia menatap sekelilingnya sementara sang majikan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Mencari sang _Herbivores_ yang berani melakukan pelanggaran di Namimori.

.

.

.

Ting! Brak!

Alis Tsuna terpaut begitu mendengar suara berisik. Kepala Tsuna yang masih terasa pusing benar-benar membuatnya menjadi sensitif dengan berbagai macam suara. Dengan sedikit mengerang, Tsuna membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali untuk sedikit menetralkan pengelihatannya.

Terdengar suara berisik di luar sana, juga suara rintihan dan orang-orang yang berteriak ampun. Sungguh, itu sangat mengganggu sang pemuda berambut coklat itu. _Eh? Tunggu dulu! Rintihan dan teriakan ampun!?_ Sepasang mata coklat itu langsung terbelalak. Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat suara rintihan itu sangat dekat dengannya. Perasaan takut langsung menerjangnya. Oh tidak… Tsuna sangat tahu siapa penyebab keributan ini. Dengan berlahan namun pasti, Tsuna merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Menatap jendela yang tepat berada di samping kasur UKS-nya.

Brak!

Tubuh yang sudah kotor oleh darah dan tanah itu langsung ambruk di atas tanah. Menyusul ke-3 temannya yang juga sudah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka pada bagian kepala dan sekujur tubuh mereka.

"_Herbivores_ seperti kalian merokok di dalam lingkungan sekolah dan berkerumun di depanku," ucap sosok yang memegang tonfa itu dingin. Ia menatap ke-4 Siswa yang sudah tidak sadarka diri di depannya dengan padangan rendah. Lalu seringai terukir di bibirnya saat sadar ke-4 Herbivores itu sudah benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. "Memang pantas dihukum."

"Hie!?"

Hibari langsung menoleh ke sumber suara begitu mendengar suara menggelikan itu. Seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas kasur UKS menatapnya dengan pandangan takut dari balik jendela. Seringai terlukis di bibir Hibari begitu melihat _Herbivore_ lain yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kau membolos Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Sepasang mata coklat itu terbelalak. Tsuna langsung menggelengkan kepalanya—sukses membuatnya semakin terasa pusing. Namun ia tidak perduli, yang ia perdulikan hanyalah selamat dari seorang Hibari Kyoya.

"A—aku tidak membolos—"

Tap.

Hibari langsung melompat masuk ke dalam UKS melalui jendela. Sukses membuat jantung Tsuna terasa mau melompat keluar dari rongganya. Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar ingin menangis ketakutan melihat Hibari yang sedang memegang tonfa yang terciprat darah dari korbannya dan melangkah mendekatinya dengan seringai di wajahnya. Oh tidak… sepertinya Hibari saat ini benar-benar sedang haus darah.

"Hie!? A—ampun Hibari—"

Bruk!

"_Ittai_!" Tsuna langsung mengusap pantatnya saat ia refleks mundur, justru ia malah terjatuh dari atas kasur. "U, uh… sakit sekali," rintihnya. Sekarang kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Dapat Tsuna dengar tapak kaki yang semakin mendekatinya namun sekarang ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan sosok menyeramkan itu karena secara berlahan, kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"_Midori tanabiku Namimori mo~_"

Alis Tsuna terpaut. Ia sangat hafal dengan suara itu. Terlebih dengan yang dinyanyikannya. Bayangan seekor burung kecil berbulu blonde langsung muncul di tengah kegelapan. Tsuna hendak menghampiri burung kecil itu, namun langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang burung kecil itu jadikan tempat berhinggap. Sang burung kecil itu hinggap di atas kepala sang prefect yang tengah memegang tonfanya. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu menatap Tsuna tajam. Sukses membuat Tsuna bergidik ngeri dengan keberadaan sang prefect.

"Apa yang kau lihat _Herbivore_?"

"Hie!? Ti—tidak ada—"

Bruk!

"_Ittai_!"

Tsuna langsung mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Dapat ia rasakan dinginnya lantai yang menyentuh kulitnya. Oh ya ampun… sepertinya ia baru saja terjatuh dari atas kasur.

"Kau bangun dengan cara yang unik _Herbivore_."

"Uh... _Kaasan_, tolong jangan meniru—Hi—HIBARI-SAN!?"

Rasa kantuk Tsuna langsung hilang dalam persekian detik begitu mendengar sara barritone itu. Ia refleks menatap sosok yang tengah duduk di sebuah meja dengan pandangan _horror_. Hibari Kyoya tengah menatapnya dengan seringai di wajahnya. Oh tidak… semoga ini hanya mimpi. Dengan panik Tsuna menatap sekelilingnya. Ia mendapati ruangan ini bukanlah ruangan kamarnya, namun ruangan asing yang tidak pernah ia datangi sebelumnya.

"Di—dimana ini?" tanya Tsuna panik. Tentu saja satu-satunya orang yang ada di ruangan ini hanyalah Hibari, namun ia tidak bertanya kepada Hibari, namun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Hibari bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekati Tsuna yang masih kebingungan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Hibari tiba-tiba. Tsuna mengerjab kaget saat tahu-tahu Hibari sudah berada di dekatnya. Ia refleks berdiri dari lantai dan sedikit agak menjauh saat sang prefect duduk di sofa panjang yang berada di dekatnya.

"A—aku berada di mana Hiba—hie!?" Tsuna terpaksa memekik saat pandangan tajam dari sepaang mata abu-abu itu dilimpahkan kepadanya. Keringat dingin langsung menetes di pelipisnya. Sepasang mata coklat itu sibuk mencari tangan Hibari—mencoba mecari tonfa yang siap mengenai tubuhnya. Apakah ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan!?

"Aku bertanya lebih dulu kepadamu _Herbivore_, jangan membuatku mengulang kata-kataku," ucap Hibari dingin. Tsuna menelan liurnya saat mendengar kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Hibari sebelumnya. Jelas, sedikitpun Hibari tidak suka diabaikan. Tsuna harus mengingat hal ini bila ia tidak mau dihadiah _deathglare_ dari sang prefect atau lebih buruknya, salam dari tonfa tercinta sang pemilik mata abu-abu itu.

"Ba—baik," ucap Tsuna akhirnya. "Se—sedikit agak pusing," tambahnya saat ia merasakan kepalanya agak sakit. Mungkin efek dari kepalanya terbentur di lantai tadi. Hibari terdiam mendengarnya. Ia menglihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela tanpa menanggapi ucapan Tsuna. Tsuna menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya sang prefect sedang tidak ingin ada adegan berdarah di ruangan ini.

"Duduk," perintah Hibari tiba-tiba. Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali mendengarnya. Ia menatap sang prefect yang masih fokus menatap ke jendela namun tidak mendapati penjelasana apapun. Hibari hanya menyuarakan satu kata, namun penuh denga nada penekanan. _Well_, sudah dipastikan Tsuna harus mematuhinya bukan? Tsuna menatap sekeliling ruangan yang ia tempati ini sekali lagi. Mencoba mencari tempat duduk selain sofa panjang yang tengah Hibari duduki, namun hasilnya nihil. Hanya ada satu sofa panjang di ruangan ini dan Hibari menyuruhnya duduk.

Tsuna menelan liurnya. Tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering sekarang. Akhirnya dengan ragu ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Hibari. Ia mencoba duduk sejauh mungkin dari sosok Hibari Kyoya yang tidak menatapnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak melakukan pergerakan aneh. Entah bagaimana Tsuna merasa di tengah ladang ranjau. Salah pergerakan sedikit, nyawa melayang.

Hening.

Entah bagaimana Hibari tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak menjelaskan kenapa Tsuna berada di ruangan asing ini. Ini sangat mengganggu pemuda berambut coklat itu. Kaki Tsuna bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia ingin pulang, _Kaasan_nya pasti khawatir. Namun keheningan yang diciptakan Hibari benar-benar membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Seolah-olah ia berada di tempat sempit—bukan di tempat yang luas.

"Hi, Hibari-_san_," panggil Tsuna takut-takut. Hibari kembali menatap pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat ekspresi khawatir dari pemuda bermarga Sawada itu. "A, ano… aku berada di mana?" tanya Tsuna.

"Di tempat kerjaku," jawab Hibari pendek. Alis Tsuna terpaut mendengarnya. _Tempat kerja Hibari-san? _Batinnya bingung. Ia mencoba mencernanya. Di tempat kerja Hibari Kyoya sang prefect. Di tempat kerja… Di tempat Kerja sang Ketua Komite Kedis—

"Ruangan Komite Kedisiplinan?" gumam Tsuna kaget. Sepasang mata coklat itu refleks menatap sebuah meja dengan beberapa kertas menumpuk di atasnya, lalu menatap pintu keluar yang mirip dengan pintu-pintu yang berada di sekolahnya. Perasaan lega langsung menghinggapi dada Tsuna. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena ia berada di sekolahnya—bukan di suatu tempat asing. Ia hanya tidak pernah datang ke ruangan ini, ya hanya itu.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa kau berada di sini _Herbivore_?"

"Eh?" Tsuna refleks menoleh ke arah Hibari yang masih menatapnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar saat melihat seringai di wajah sang prefect. Entah untuk alasan apa, namun Hibari Kyoya selalu sukses membuat Tsuna sport jantung. Dan Tsuna yakini ini adalah perasaan takut—walau terkadang ia merasa aneh dengan perasaan lain yang menghinggapi dadanya. "Ke, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini Hibari-_san_?" tanya Tsuna akhirnya. Mengulang apa yang di ucapkan Hibari.

"Kau pingsan tadi siang dan sebagai balasan atas apa yang kau perbuat dengan Hibird, aku membawamu kemari," jawab Hibari. Hibari tidak suka berhutang. Dan atas apa yang telah Tsuna lakukan, ia menganggabnya sebagai hutang. Walau sebenarnya Hibari tidak sengaja membuat Tsuna berada terlalu lama di dalam ruang kerjanya. Jangan salahkan Hibari, salahkan pekerjaan yang terlalu banyak hingga membuatnya lupa dengan keberadaan sang bocah Sawada di dalam ruang kerjanya. Hingga saat ia baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, saat itu juga ternyata sang _Herbivore_ itu terbangun. Terlebih terbangun dengan cara yang sedikit menghibur.

"A, ano… Hibird itu siapa?" tanya Tsuna bingung. Ia yakin tidak mengenal nama Hibird. Dan lagi… Entah bagaimana nama itu terdengar sangat lucu di pendengarannya. Hibird. Hibari Bird. Burung Hibari. Alis Tsuna terpaut. Burungnya Hibari? Apa mungkin… burung kecil itu? Sepasang mata coklat itu terbelalak. Ah! Ya! Burung kecil itu memang milik Hibari! Bukankah memang sebelumnya Tsuna pernah melihat burung itu bersama Hibari? Tsuna benar-benar merutuki otaknya yang tidak langsung mencerna kenapa tadi pagi sang burung kecil bisa bersama Hibari. Ya, burung kecil itu memang milik Hibari, namun keberadaannya memang jarang terlihat bersama dengan sang prefect. Jadi, pemikirannya tentang burung menggemaskan yang bersanding dengan Hibari Kyoya adalah sebuah kenyataan, bukan sebuah ilusi.

"Burung kecil yang selalu bersama Hibari-_san _kah?" ucap Tsuna kemudian. Menjawab pertanyaannya yang baru saja ia ajukan sendiri. Hibari mendengus geli mendengarnya. _Herbivore_ yang satu ini memang sangat unik.

"Sekarang tubuhmu sudah lebih baik bukan? Kau bisa berjalan dengan normal bukan?" tanya Hibari. Tsuna mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia sudah merasa lebih baik. Setelah tidur beberapa jam, ia sudah mendapati tubuhnya merasa lebih sehat ketimbang tad siang. Tsuna langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia membungkuk ke arah Hibari.

"_Arigatou_ karena sudah membiarkanku banyak beristirahat, Hibari-_san_," ucap Tsuna tulus. Tsuna langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia tersenyum ke arah Hibari lalu berbalik. Melangkah mendekati pintu yang ia yakini adalah pintu keluar.

"Kata siapa kau boleh pulang _Herbivore_?"

Tap.

Langkah Tsuna terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Hibari. Firasatnya langsung tidak enak. Padahal ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu geser, namun berkat ucapan Hibari, ia sukses tidak barani untuk mengulurkan tangannya membuka pintu itu.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Bahu Tsuna menegang saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya secara berlahan. Suara langkah kaki yang menggema di ruangan ini sukses membuatnya merasa gugup. Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat langkah kaki itu terhenti tepat di belakangnya. Tentu saja Tsuna tahu siapa yang mendekatinya dan sekarang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Hibari Kyoya. Ya, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang berada di ruangan ini selain dirinya bukan?

"Ke, kenapa aku belum boleh pulang Hiba—Hie!?"

Tsuna tidak bisa menahan rasa takutnya kembali saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Tentu saja Tsuna tahu benda apa itu. Benda berwarna silver yang sangat ia takuti keberadaannya bila sudah bersama sang prefect. Tonfa kesayangan Hibari Kyoya.

"Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Bahwa duduk selama berjam-jam melakukan tugas itu sangat membosankan dan tidak menyenangkan?" ucap Hibari—tepat di kuping Tsuna. Tsuna langsung merindng saat merasakan nafas panas sang prefect di kupingnya. Perasaan takut bercampur perasaan asing memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sukses membuat Tsuna tidak dapat berkutik.

"I, iya," ucapnya ngeri. Seringai langsung merekah di bibir Hibari begitu mendengarnya.

"Kau juga tahu bukan? Bahwa bekerja melindungi kedamaian di Namimori merupakan pekerjaan yang berat dan melelahkan?" ucap Hibari lagi. Tsuna memaksakan diri untuk menela liurnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin menangis dengan suara barritone Hibari yang penuh ancaman di kupingnya!

"Ha—_hai'_…"

"Aku memerlukan _Herbivore_ sepertimu untuk menjadi bawahanku," ucap Hibari kemudian. Sepasang manik coklat itu terbelalak mendengarnya. Alisnya terpaut. Tidak mengerti kenapa sosok Hibari justru memintanya untuk menjadi seorang bawahan—mengingat dirinya sangatah ceroboh dan tidak jarang justru mencederai diri sendiri.

"A, ano… kenapa aku—hie!?" Hibari menggerakkan tonfanya menyentuh pipi Tsuna—sukses membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu kembali bungkam.

"Kau hanya perlu mejawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'," ucap Hibari. Ia menyeringai saat melihat wajah Tsuna yang sudah memucat dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipisnya. "Dan jangan biarkan ponselmu tidak aktif selama masa menjadi bawahanku, mengerti?"

"Me, mengerti!" jawab Tsuna ngeri. Hibari menyeringai puas. Ia langsung melepaskan Tsuna dan membiarkan tubuh mungil itu jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Apa salahnya sebenarnya!? Bahkan ia belum menjawab Hibari yang menawarkan kata 'ya' atau 'tidak'nya! Oh ya ampun… sepertinya kesialannya hari ini benar-benar menjadi belipat ganda…

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Chapt 2 hadir!

d sini kesilan Tsuna berlibat ganda... ne, jngn salahkan saya loh tsu-chan, salahkan si hibari yg pengen nempel" k u =3=#plak

Sankyuuni: nih udah d update! jngn lup bc y! :D

wookie: udah d update nih ^_^

ne, tuk selanjutnya... RnR Please? :D


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

**A Dream About You**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Pairing: yg pasti 1827, 8059, yg lain menyusul~

Rated: T

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), AU, Dll...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ceklek.

"Ta—_tadaima_," ucap sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil yang baru saja membuka pintu kayu itu. Sepasang mata coklatnya menatap bagian dalam rumah dengan perasaan was-was. Dapat ia dengar derap langkah yang sangat familier di pendengarannya, lalu datang seorang wanita yang masih mengenakan celemeknya menghampiri Tsuna.

"_Okaerinasai_, Tsu-_kun_," jawab Nana ramah. Tsuna tersenyum canggung melihat _Kaasan_nya. Ia tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa kepada Nana. Ia tidak pandai berbohong dan ia juga tidak suka membohongi _Kaasan_nya.

"A, ano… _gomenasai Kaasan_, aku pulang terlambat," ucap Tsuna bersalah. Nana menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan putranya. Ia tersenyum menatap Tsuna yang dengan ragu melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Nana. "_Ne_, Tsu-_kun_ pasti lapar bukan? Mau _Kaasan_ panaskan makan malam?" tanya Nana. Tsuna tersenyum mendengarnya. Perutnya memang sangat lapar. Terlebih sehabis berhadapan dengan Hibari, itu sukses membuatnya kehabisan energi.

"Tentu!" jawabnya antusias. Nana tersenyum senang dengan jawaban Tsuna. Ia melangkah menuju dapur dengan diikuti Tsuna di belakangnya.

"_Ciaossu_! Akhirnya kau pulang juga Tsuna?"

Langkah Tsuna terhenti saat melihat bayi yang tengah duduk di meja makannya. Ia mengerjab bingung menatap bayi mungil yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman di wajah. Bayi itu mengenakan stelan jas bersama topi fedoran dan kadal hijau yang berada di atas topi itu.

"Ka, _Kaasan_? Bayi siapa ini?" tanya Tsuna bingung. Ia menelan liurnya dengan paksa saat membayangkan bahwa si bayi adalah adik barunya. Apa mungkin _Kaaasan_nya berselingkuh? Tidak… Tsuna yakin _Kaasan_nya tidak sedang mengandung beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Terlebih sang bayi berbicara dengan lancar dan mengetahui nama Tsuna!

Sang bayi tersenyum dengan pertanyaan dan kekagetan Tsuna karena keberadaannya. Ia menatap Nana yang mulai memanaskan makan malam untuk Tsuna. Membuat sang bayi merasa bahwa ialah yang harus menjelaskan kepada Tsuna.

"Panggil aku Reborn, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di sini," ucap bayi yang bernama Reborn itu. Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali mendengarnya. Bayi aneh yang bernama Reborn itu akan tinggal di rumahnya? Kemana kedua orang tua bayi ini memangnya? Dan kenapa bayi ini terlihat lebih… umn, pintar? Dari tatapan dan penampilannya saja Tsuna sudah sangat tahu bahwa bayi ini bukanlah bayi biasa.

"Reborn-_kun_ adalah teman kerja _Tousan_, jadi dia akan tinggal di sini selama di Jepang," jelas Nana sebelum Tsuna melontarkan pertanyaan baru kepadanya. Sepasang mata coklat itu terbelalak mendengarnya. _Teman kerja Tousan!? Teman kerja Tousan seorang bayi!?_ Apakah Nana tidak salah menyusun kata-kata? Apakah maksudnya orang tua bayi ini yang menjadi teman kerja Sawada Iemitsu—_Otousan_ Tsuna?

Nana menaruh makanan yang sudah ia panaskan ke atas meja yang ada di depan Tsuna. "Nah, Tsu-_kun_, habiskan makananmu sambil mendengar penjelasan Reborn ya? _Kaasan_ sudah mengantuk," ucap Nana. Ia menguap lalu melepaskan celemeknya.

"Eh? Ah… o, _oyasumi Kaasan_," ucap Tsuna sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Reborn.

"_Oyasumi _Tsu-_kun_, Reborn-_kun_," balas Nana ramah lalu meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya. Tsuna menatap Reborn yang masih duduk di bangkunya lalu menatap sup yang dipanaska _Kaasan_nya. Perutnya langsung berbunyi, terlebih dengan aroma sup yang sangat menggoda. _Well_ siapa yang akan tahan untuk tidak memakannya? Terlebih perut Tsuna kosong sejak tadi siang. Ia tidak perlu menahan diri untuk memakan sup yang memang jatah makan malamnya sendiri bukan?

"Umn… kau sudah makan malam Reborn?" tanya Tsuna ragu. Ia mulai menyantap makan malamnya sambil menatap Reborn yang melepaskan topi fedorannya. Tsuna harus mati-matian menahan diri agak tidak tersedak saat melihat bentuk rambut Reborn yang unik. Mencuat kebelakang dan agak berantakan. Seolah-olah baru saja ada angin kencang yang menyebabkan rambut bayi itu berbentuk seperti itu.

"Habiskan saja makan malammu itu Tsuna, kau masih memerlukan energi untuk besok," timpal Reborn. Sebelah alis Tsuna terangat mendengarnya. Energi untuk besok? Entah bagimana kata-kata itu terdengar seperti memiliki makna tersendiri. Tsuna menelan makanannya. Mencoba untuk tidak berbicara di saat mulutnya tengah penuh.

"Ano… sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" taya Tsuna bingung. "Aku tidak mengenalmu… umn, dan _Kaasan_ juga sangat mengizinkanmu tinggal di sini, tetapi bagai manapun… kau tahu? Kita akan serumah, setidaknya untuk saling mengenal—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu apa maksudmu. Tenang saja, aku akan menjelaskan semua kebingunganmu itu," sela Reborn. Ia tersenyum dengan pertanyaan Tsuna. Sudah sewajarnya Tsuna bertanya dan ia memang berniat untuk menjelaskan semuaya.

"Kau tahu kalau Iemitsu sekarang dinas bekerja di kepolisian yang berada di Italia bukan?" ucap Reborn. Tsuna mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia mulai menyantap makan malamnya kembali. Tentu saja ia tahu _Tousan_nya bekerja sebagai apa. _Tousan_nya bekerja sebagai seorang polisi, itu sebabnya ia jarang berada di rumah. "Aku adalah Reborn, Detektif dari kepolisian Italia yang di kirim ke Jepang untuk menangani suatu kasus di tempat ini."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Tsuna tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya mendengar ucapan Reborn. _Well_, ia tahu bahwa bayi yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan bayi biasa, namun ia tidak percaya bahwa sang bayi sebenarnya adalah seorang detektif dari kepolisian yang berada di Italia. Ini terlalu mustahil. Hey! Siapa yang bisa percaya bahwa seorang bayi sudah menjadi seorang polisi?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?" ucap Reborn menantang begitu melihat reaksi Tsuna. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Firasatnya langsung buruk saat mendengar ucapan Reborn. Yah… kecuali bayi seperti Reborn. Entah bagaimana ia bisa mempercayainya bila melihat bayi yang terlihat sangat cerdas dan… umn, berbahaya?

"A, aku percaya," ucapnya terbata. Dengan segera Tsuna meminum air putih yang berada di gelasnya. Ia bernafas lega saat makanan yang sempat tersangkut di tenggorokannya kini bisa kembali ke jalur yang benar. "Jadi… kau berada di sini karena ingin mengurus suatu kasus?" ulang Tsuna. Mencoba meluruskan kembali apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Ya," jawab Reborn. "Kau tidak mau bertanya lebih dalam Tsuna?"

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak mau terlalu mengetahui urusan _Tousan_. Urusannya terlalu berat untukku," akunya. Rebon hanya diam mendengarnya. Tidak menanggapi ucapan Tsuna seolah-olah ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang apa yang baru saja Tsuna ucapkan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong… kau tidur di mana Reborn?" tanya Tsuna. Teringat dengan hal penting yang sempat ia lupakan untuk ditanyakan tadi. Senyuman Reborn merekah mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja di kamarmu, _Dame_-Tsuna."

"NANI!?"

.

.

.

Pip. Pip. Pip. Pip.

Suara alaram itu telah berbunyi. Menandakan waktunya sang pemilik kamar untuk bangun mengingat cahaya mentari kini telah memunculkan sinarnya. Namun sosok berambut coklat itu masih bersikukuh bertahan di dalam selimutnya. Menikmati nyamannya berada di alam mimpi tanpa memperdulikan suara alarm yang telah memecahkan keheningan pagi yang damai.

"Hey, Tsuna. Bangun," perintah sosok bayi yang telah mengenakan stelan jas bersama topi fedorannya. Ia berdiri tepat di atas gundukan yang berada di atas kasur. Tsuna mengerang mendengarnya. Ia merapatkan selimutnya—menolak untuk dibangunkan. Matanya masih terlalu berat untuk terbuka. Tubuhnya masih ingin lebih beristirahat.

"Bangun _Dame_-Tsuna, _Kaasan_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan di bawah," ucap Reborn lalu menendang gundukan yang lebih besar darinya itu. Dalam seketikan tubuh Tsuna langsung terpental ke dinding. Sukses membuat sang korban tersadar dari alam mimpinya dan menderita rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Aw! I—_ittai_!" rintihnya sambil mencoba untuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tsuna mengusap wajahnya yang sempat mencium dinding. Ini sungguh tidak lucu! Dengan geram ia menatap Reborn yang sudah turun dari kasurnya. "Bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan lebih normal, Reborn!?" bentaknya marah. Senyuman merekah di bibir Reborn begitu mendengarnya.

"Itu normal untukku," ucapnya santai. Tsuna tidak tahu harus berkata apa mendengarnya. Rasa sakit di bagian belakang dan depan tubuhnya tentu saja tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. "Cepat turun ke bawah, kita akan sarapan," lanjut Reborn lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Tsuna.

Tsuna menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap alarm di meja belajar yang tepat di samping kasurnya. Jam 06.30. Ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dengen lesu Tsuna meraih ponselnya yang sengaja ia matikan sebelum tidur. Ia mengaktifkan ponselnya. Memeriksa apakah ada pesan masuk selama ia tertidur semalam. Alis Tsuna terpaut. Ia menemukan sebuah nomor tidak di kenal mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Pesan baru sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Dengan penasaran Tsuna membuka pesan itu.

_Herbivore, sudah kubilang jangan matikan ponselmu bukan?_

_Datang ke sekolah sebelum jam 06.45 atau kamikorosu._

"HIE!?"

Dengan panik Tsuna langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tidak perlu berfikir 2 kali untuk menebak nomor siapa yang mengiriminya pesan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hibari Kyoyalah yang mengiriminya pesan? Dan dengan gaya mengancamnya lewat pesa, sukses membua Tsuna sangat ketakutan. Terlebih mengingat bahwa ia harus sudah berada di sekolah kurang dari 15 menit lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat _Herbivore_."

"Hie!? Go, _gomenasai_ Hibari-_san_!" ucap Tsuna ngeri. Ia membungkuk ke arah Tsuna. Berharap sang prefect mengampuninya. Meskipun bel sekolah belum berbunyi, namun tetap saja, ia terlambat menurut waktu yang telah Hibari tentukan. Hibari menatap Tsuna dari bawah sampai atas. Alisnya terpaut saat melihat dasi yang hanya di kaitkan asal-asalan di leher pemuda berambut coklat itu. Terlebih seragam Tsuna juga kotor oleh noda tanah. Rambut Tsuna juga terlihat agak layu karena keringat yang membasahinya. Secara keseluruhan, si bocah Sawada benar-benar terlihat kacau!

"Perbaiki penampilanmu _Herbivore_," ucap Hibari dingin. Tidak mengidahkan permintaan maaf Tsuna sama sekali. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Tsuna langsung menurut. Sementara menunggu sang _Herbivore_ membereskan dirinya sendiri, Hibari melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan. Ia menatap setiap murid yang melangkah memasuki gerbang Namimori dengan awas. Memperhatikan bahwa semuanya telah mengenakan seragam dengan benar sesuai dengan peraturan yang berlaku.

"A, ano… Hibari-_san_," Hibari langsung menoleh menatap Tsuna yang sudah selesai merapikan dirinya. "Umn… kenapa aku dipanggil pagi-pagi ke sini?" tanya Tsuna penasaran. Jantungnya berdebar-debar saat sang prefect tidak juga menjawabnya, malah memunggungi Tsuna dan membungkuk—mengambil sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat Tsuna karena tetutup tubuh Hibari.

"Bawa itu ke ruanganku," ucap Hibari lalu memberikan tasnya kepada Tsuna. Tsuna langsung menerimanya dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mersakan beban tas Hibari yang sangat berat. Sungguh, Tsuna yakin beratnya bahkan lebih dari 5 Kg! Ia jadi penasaran, sebenarnya apa saja yang dibawa Hibari ke sekolah? Dan apakah ia tidak masuk ke dalam kelasnya? Mengingat bahwa Hibari menyuruhnya membawa tasnya ke ruang Komite Kedisiplinan, bukan ke kelasnya. Walaupun sebagai prefect, bukankah Hibari juga seorang murid yang wajib untuk mengikuti pelajaran?

"Ba, baik," ucap Tsuna patuh. Menelan semua pertanyaannya—karena ia masih sayang nyawa—dan berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju ruang Komite Kedisiplinan yang berada di lantai 3 gedung sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Tsuna menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ia baru saja selesai mengantar tas Hibari ke ruangannya dan berencana ke kelasnya, namun suasana berbeda di sekelilingnya sukses membuat Tsuna menggerutkan dahi. Banyak sekali anak-anak perempuan yang sejak tadi membawa kotak berwarna pink yang dihiasi pita-pita. Bahkan anak laki-laki juga terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya.

Grek.

Tsuna menggeser pintu kelasnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat mendapati Gokudera dan Yamamoto dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis. Sepasang mata coklat itu terbelalak. Ah! Sekarang Tsuna ingat! Ini hari _Valentine_! Pantas saja semua anak perempuan yang tadi ia lihat di koridor terlihat membawa kotak pink!

Jlep!

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya saat mengingat ini adalah hari _Valentine_. Oh, tentu saja. Berbeda dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto, Tsuna tidaklah populer. Ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan coklat—kecuali dari _Kaasan_nya. Ya, tentu saja. Ini sungguh sangat menyedihkan baginya. Bahkan di tahun inipun tidak ada yang berubah. Ia tidak akan menerima coklat dari siapapun, kecuali _Kaasan_nya. Ya, sama seperti biasanya.

Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Akhirnya dengan lesu ia berjalan menuju mejanya dan duduk di kursinya. Rasanya miris mengingat bahwa ia bahka tidak mendapatkan coklat sedikitpun. Dengan pandangan malas, Tsuna menolehkan kepala ke sekeliling ruangan kelasnya. Ribut dan berisik seperti biasa.

"Tsuna-_kun_," Tsuna langsung menoleh ke sampingnya saat ada yang memanggilnya. Senyumannya merekah melihat 2 orang teman sekelasnya berdiri tepat di samping mejanya. Sasagawa Kyoko dan Kurokawa Hana.

"Ya Kyoko-_chan_? Hana-_chan_?" tanya Tsuna ramah. Kyoko tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia langsung menyerahkan sebuah kotak dengan pita merah yang menghiasinya ke arah Tsuna. Sepasang mata coklat itu terbelalak. Jantungnya langsung berdebar-debar. _Mu, mungkinkah Kyoko-chan_—

"Ini coklat untuk Hibari-_san_."

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali mendengarnya. Apa tadi kata Kyoko? Coklat untuk Hibari? Kyoko yang manis dan baik bagaikan malaikat memberikan coklat untuk HIBARI KYOYA!?

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu _dame_-Tsuna," ucap Hana dingin. Tahu jelas apa yang ada di pikiran Tsuna. "Tadi ada anak dari kelas sebelah yang meminta kami untuk menyerahkan coklat ini kepadamu. Dia minta supaya kau memberikannya kepada Hibari Kyoya," jelas Hana.

Tsuna langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendengar penjelasan Hana. "O, oh…," timpalnya sambil menerima coklat dari Kyoko. Kyoko tersenyum dan ia langsung memberikan sebuah kotak lain untuk Tsuna. Kali ini kotaknya lebih kecil. Sebelah alis Tsuna terangkat melihatnya.

"Ini coklat untuk siapa?" tanya Tsuna hati-hati. Takut bahwa ia akan salah kira lagi.

"Ini untuk Tsuna-_kun_. Kemarin aku dan beberapa anak perempuan di kelas membuat banyak coklat untuk teman-teman sekelas yang laki-laki," jelas Kyoko. Senyuman langsung merekah di bibir Tsuna begitu mendengarnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis terharu mendengar ucapan Kyoko. Oh… sungguh, setidaknya ia menerima coklat dari gadis lain selain _Kaasan_nya!

"_Arigatou_ Kyoko-_chan_!" ucap Tsuna senang sambil menerima kotak kecil yang berhiaskan pita biru itu. Kyoko tersenyum melihat ekspresi senang Tsuna. Tidak mau berlama-lama—mengingat Hana dan Kyoko masih mau memberikan beberapa coklat ke anak-anak sekelas mereka—mereka meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih merasa sangat bahagia menerima coklat dari seorang gadis—walaupun itu hanya coklat kewajiban dan bukan coklat cinta. Namun tetap saja, Tsuna menganggab hari ini adalah hari _valentine_ terbaiknya!

.

.

.

"Datang ke ruanganku sekarang."

Pip.

Sambungan telfon langsung dimatikan. Sukses membuat Tsuna membeku di bangkunya. Bel istirahat baru berbunyi dan belum sempat ia bangkit dari kursinya, sebuah telfon dari nomor asing datang ke ponselnya. Tsuna mengangkatnya di kelas karena Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah menghampiri mejanya. Dan ia harus menelan teriakannya saat mendengar suara barritone yang sangat dikenalnya dari sebrang telfon. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hibari Kyoya?

"Siapa yang menelfon tadi _Juudaime_?" tanya Gokudera penasaran. Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali. Tersadar dari lamunannya berkat ucapan Gokudera. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"_Gomenasai_ Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto, hari ini aku tidak bisa bersama kalian dulu," ucap Tsuna bersalah. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gokudera dan langsung melesat keluar dari kelasnya dengan terburu-buru.

"_Maa… maa_… sepertinya Tsuna sangat repot," gumam Yamamoto sambil menatap pintu kelasnya yang baru saja dilewati Tsuna. Gokudera menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia mendecih seraya melangkah menuju pintu kelas. Hendak keluar dari ruangan kelasnya yang berisik. "Eh? Kau mau ke mana Gokudera?" tanya Yamamoto sambil mengikuti langkah Gokudera.

"Jangan mengikutiku _Yakyuu-baka_!" usir Gokudera. Yamamoto tertawa mendengarnya. Ia langsung mengacak rambut silfer Gokudera hingga sukses membuat sang pemilik rambut tersentak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Ahahaha… tidak ada Tsuna, jadi kita cukup berdua saja. Bagaimana? Aku tidak suka bila hari ini harus dikerumuni gadis-gadis," ucap Yamamoto ramah. Gokudera mendecih lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Membiarkan Yamamoto mengikutinya sampai ke kantin. Yah… sejujurnya ia juga merasa sangat jengkel dengan gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi pagi mengerumuninya. Namun berdua dengan Yamamoto—tanpa kehadiran Tsuna—benar-benar membuatnya gugup hingga ia tidak bisa benar-benar menatap sang maniak baseball itu. Semburan merah menghiasi wajah putih Gokudera. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mendecih jengkel. Tidak… ia tidak mau terhanyut dengan perasaan aneh yang mengelitik dadanya ini.

.

.

.

Dengan nafas yang terengah dan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya, Tsuna menggeser pintu putih yang ada di hadapannya. Angin sejuk langsung menerpa tubuhnya saat pintu itu terbuka—sukses membuat Tsuna agak bergidik kedinginan. Sepasang mata coklatnya menatap sekeliling ruangan yang kemarin ia jadikan tempat beristirahat. Alis Tsuna terpaut saat mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam ruangan Komite Kedisiplinan.

"Kau mencari Kyoya-_sama_?"

"Hie!?" Tsuna langsung berbalik begitu mendengar suara yang sukses membuat jantungnya hampir terlepas dari rongganya. Dengan perasaan ngeri Tsuna menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sosok itu benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan menurut Tsuna, terlebih rambut hitamnya yang dimodel dengan gaya yang cukup aneh. Tsuna menelan liurnya dengan paksa. Ia tersenyum canggung menatap sosok yang tidak ia kenal itu.

"I, iya… aku mencari Hibari-_san_," jawab Tsuna ngeri. Sosok itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kantong pelastik putih ke arah Tsuna. Dengan bingung Tsuna menerima kantong pelastik putih itu.

"Itu untuk Kyoya-_sama_. Antarkan makanannya di atap," jelas sosok itu. Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali mendengarnya. Apakah tujuannya dipanggil untuk ini? "Ah, benar juga. Aku Kusakabe Tetsuya. Wakil Komite Kedisiplinan," ucap Kusakabe memperkenalkan diri. "Dan namamu?"

"Ah! Namaku Sawada Tsunayosi," jawab Tsuna. Ia agak membungkuk ke arah Kusakabe dan di balas anggukan oleh sang Wakil Komite Kedisiplinan atau bisa dibilang tangan kanan Hibari Kyoya. "A, ano… jadi aku harus mengantarkan ini sekarang?" tanya Tsuna ragu begitu teringat dengan kantung putih yang ia jinjing.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kusakabe. "Dan sebaiknya kau cepat Sawada-_san_, karena Kyoya-_sama_ tidak suka menunggu," tambahnya. Sepasang mata coklat itu terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan menimpanya bila ia terlambat memberikan makan siang sang prefect pemegang tonfa itu.

"A, _arigatou_ sudah memberitahukanku Kusakabe-_san_! Permisi!" ucap Tsuna panik lalu langsung berlari meuju atap sekolah. Kusakabe menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Tsuna yang berlari di koridor.

"Bukankah tidak boleh berlari di koridor, Sawada-_san_?" gumamnya. Namun bila mengingat apa yang akan dihadapi pemuda berambut coklat itu, Kusakabe hanya dapat menghela nafas berat. Yah… berhadapan dengan Hibari Kyoya adalah hal yang menakutkan bagi orang awam yang tidak terbiasa dengan keberadaan sang pemilik mata abu-abu itu

.

.

.

Burung kecil berbulu blonde itu terbang ke arah sosok yang tengah duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Sang burung yang bernama Hibird itu hinggap di paha Hibari. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya menatap sang prefect yang langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hibird. Hibird mengerti, ia melompat dan hinggap di jari telunjuk Hibari.

Hibari mengelus kepala mungil Hibird dengan pelan. Membuat sang burung merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan ringan itu. Hibari membuka mulutnya. Mulai menanyakan beberapa hal kepada sang burung kecil berbulu pirang itu.

Ceklek.

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu langsung melihat ke arah pintu dengan pandangan menusuk. Tidak suka acaranya diganggu oleh _Herbivore_ yang seenaknya datang secara tiba-tiba. Mendapati _deathglare_ dari sang prefect, Tsuna refleks termundur beberapa langkah. Ia menelan liurnya ngeri.

"A, ano… aku membawa makanan Hibari-_san_," jelas Tsuna sambil menunjukan kantong pelastik putih yang ia jinjing. Hibari tidak mengatakan apapun mendengarnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hibird kembali. Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali dengan reaksi Hibari. Ia bingung apakah harus mendekati Hibari atau menaruh makanannya di dekat pintu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana _Herbivore_? Kau mau membuatku menunggu lebih lama?" geram Hibari. Ia tidak menatap Tsuna namun perkataannya cukup untuk membuat Tsuna segera berlari mendekati Hibari.

"I, ini makanan—"

Duk!

"Aw!" Tsuna langsung mengusap kepalanya yang terkena salam dari tonfa kesayangan Hibari. Dapat ia rasakan kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Hn. Hukuman karena membuatku menunggu," ucap Hibari dingin lalu mengambil kantung pelastik yang ada di tangan Tsuna. Tsuna tidak berkomentar apapun mendengarnya. Ia lebih memilih mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Uh… semoga saja tidak akan benjol berkat besi panjang menyebalkan itu.

Hibari mulai membuka bekal makan siangnya. Membuat Tsuna menelan liurnya melihat isi dari kotak makan itu. Makanan yang berada di kotak bekal sederhana itu sangat mewah dan terlihat menggoda. Sukses membuat perut Tsuna menuntut minta diisi. U, uh… mau diapakan lagi? Tsuna belum makan siang sama sekali. Terlebih dari tadi pagi ia terus berlari-lari kesana kemari. Sukses membuat energinya terkuras.

"Etto… Hibari-_san_, bolehkah aku kembali seka—hie!?" Tsuna langsung bungkam begitu Hibari menunjukan tonfany. Ia refleks termundur. Takut terkena salam manis dari sang tonfa kembali.

"Duduk!" perintah Hibari. Tsuna bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Dengan patuh ia langsung duduk. Mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari Hibari yang masih menatapnya tajam. "Kata siapa kau harus duduk di sana _Herbivore_?"

"Eh?"

"Duduk di sampingku," perintahnya lagi. Kali ini Hibari sudah menyimpan tonfanya. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang membuat Tsuna takut. Sebelah alis Tsuna terangkat mendengarnya. Dengan ragu ia merangkak mendekati Hibari dan duduk di sampingnya. Sepasang mata coklat itu menatap Hibird yang sekarang hinggap di lutut Hibari. Menatap Tsuna dengan intens.

"_Dame_-Tsuna~" ucap Hibird lalu terbang ke arah Tsuna. Hinggap di atas kepala sang pemuda Sawada hingga membuat Tsuna tersentak kaget. Ia tersinggung dengan ucapan sang burung kecil, namun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat sang burung menempel ke dirinya.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku dan kenapa kau selalu meledekku _dame_, burung kecil?" tanya Tsuna bingung. Ia menyadarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Mencoba mencari posisi nyaman di bawah teduhnya langit yang tertutup awan. Hibari mendengus mendengarnya sementara sang burung hanya menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna.

Aroma makanan Hibari sampai ke hidung Tsuna. Sukses membuat sang pemuda bermarga Sawada itu ingat dengan rasa laparnya. Ia menatap Hibari yang tengah menyantap bekalnya. Oh tidak… perutnya semakin memberontak. Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar kelaparan sekarang.

"Hibari-_san_," panggil Tsuna ragu. Hibari melirik ke arah Tsuna mendengar namanya dipanggil. "A, ano… izinkan aku pergi seben—"

"Tidak," tolak Hibari. Bahkan Tsuna belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Kau tetap di sini sampai bel berbunyi nanti. Ini hukuman karena tadi pagi kau terlambat," jelasnya. Sepasang manik coklat itu terbelalak mendengarnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar mengerti kenapa Hibari memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya! Oh sungguh, rasanya Tsuna ingin menangis melihat Hibari yang memakan bekalnya dengan nikmat sementara Tsuna semakin merasa kelaparan melihat sang prefect memakan bekalnya. Ini benar-benar membuatnya menderita!

U, uh… mau tidak mau ia jadi menyesal tidak pergi ke kantin dahulu sebelum datang menemui Hibari. Eh? Ataukah ia sebenarnya masih tergolong beruntung? Karena ia tidak mendapat hukuman berupa pukulan dan kasih sayang dari tonfa sang Hibari? Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa bersyukur atau bagaimana mendapati hukuman menonton Hibari memakan bekalnya di saat perutnya tengah kelaparan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

chapt 3 hadir /'o'/

d sini Reborn udah muncul, n kesialan tsu-chan bertambah. :3 =author jahat(?).

wookie: nasip tsu-chan ada di tangan author, n autor lagi pengen sadis(?) k tsu-chan yg kawaii~ nyuhuhuhu~ X3

ah, ne... soal typo gomen, saya sudah berusaha supaya gk ad typo _ _"

kaze: ak jug deg"an nulisnya o.o; *eh?

ehehehe... tuk rated M kyknya gk dulu.. tpi kemungkinan sih bisa. tpi bukan lemon loh, lebih k gore '_'a umn, mungkin... o.o;

sankyuuni: panggil aoi aj :3

rencanany mo slalu update seminggu sekali... tpi tergantung sikon jug. badan udah mulai sakit"an gara" flu d tambah tugas kul + kerja sampingan dll =A=" *curcol

tpi tetep, saya akan berusaha melanjutkan fic ini smp tamat. dukung saya minna-san!

n Special thanks for Kn Fujoshi, NTheYaoiLoverz, EstrellaNamikaze, Rikka-tan, Yuuki Rikko, krna sudah mem fav n memfollow fic ini :3

baiklah, tuk selanjutnya berkenan untuk RIVIEW? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Dream About You**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Genre: Romance, Friendship, sedikit gore...

Pairing: 1827 klo d chapt ini...

Rated: T

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), AU, Dll...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Suara bel yang berbunyi di gedung sekolah Namimori membuat banyak siswa bernafas lega. Bahagia karena akhirnya pelajaran yang menjenuhkan telah selesai dan kini saatnya untuk pergi meninggalkan lingkungan Namimori atau saatnya untuk berkumpul bersama eskul masing-masing.

Bruk!

Sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil itu terjatuh kembali di koridor yang masih ramai dilewati murid-murid yang keluar dari kelas mereka. Beberapa pasang mata memandang sosok berambut coklat itu dengan pandangan miris. Melihat betapa malangnya pemua itu karena bahkan wajahnya sampai mencium lantai. Sudah dipastikan rasanya sakit.

"_Ittai_," rintih Tsuna saat merasakan tubuhnya terasa berteriak sakit—efek karena berulang kali jatuh terjerambat di lantai. Ia bangkit berdiri sambil sesekali meringis dan menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya—membersihkan debu yang menempel di seragamnya. Tidak mau terlalu mengidahkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, Tsuna menatap pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Kali ini Tsuna terjatuh tepat di depan pintu Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan—tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

Tsuna menarik nafas panjang. Ia menatap pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat dan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya—efek samping dari berlari tadi. Baiklah… hal pertama yang harus Tsuna lakukan adalah menenangkan diri. Bagaimanapun berhadapan dengan seorang Hibari Kyoya adalah hal yang selalu semua orang ingin hindari dan pada kenyataannya, Tsuna yang terkenal akan ke-_dame_-annya itu harus menjadi pelayan dari seorang iblis pemegang tonfa itu. Tsuna yakini bila ia tidak pandai mengendalikan debaran jantungnya, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan mengalami serangan jantung diusia muda. Tsuna bergidik membayangkannya, namun ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghapus semua kemungkinan buruk berhadapan dengan sang prefect.

"Su, _sumimesen_," ucap Tsuna sambil mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Masuk," perintah suara barittone dari dalam ruangan itu. Tsuna menelan liurnya paksa. Ia merapatkan ransel yang menggantung di punggungnya. Baiklah… semoga hari ini ia beruntung sama seperti sebelumnya.

Grek.

Pintu itu digeser, memamerkan ruangan yang tadi saat jam istirahat Tsuna hampiri. Dengan ragu Tsuna melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya memiliki sebuah sofa panjang di tengah ruangannya itu. Sepasang manik coklat itu menatap sosok yang kini tengah duduk di meja kerjanya. Mengurus beberapa kertas-kertas tanpa sedikitpun melirik Tsuna yang telah memasuki ruangannya.

"Ano… Hibari-_san_ tengah sibuk?" tanya Tsuna ragu-ragu. Ia melangkah mendekati sofa panjang dan duduk di sofa itu. Hibari hanya diam. Ia masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya dan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Tsuna.

Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bersama dengan Hibari memang selalu saja membuat suasana menjadi leih canggung dan kaku. Benar-benar membuat Tsuna semakin merasakan gugup. Tsuna menatap sekelilingnya. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di ruangan ini. Hibari tahu-tahu saja menelfonnya tepat saat bel berbunyi dan mengatakan 'Ke tempatku sekarang.'

_Well_, tempat yang Hibari maksud tentu saja ruangan kerjanya. Tsuna tidak perlu berpikir 2 kali hanya untuk memperkirakan apa maksud dari Hibari. Untuk saat ini, sepertinya otaknya mampu berjalan lancar bila sudah menyangkut nyawa. Yah.. berhadapan dengan Hibari memang selalu membuat kehidupan berada di ujung tanduk bukan?

Lalu sepasang manik coklat itu menatap kalender yang tergantung di dekat jendela. Sepasang mata coklat itu terbelalak begitu melihat tanggal yang tertera di sana. 14 Februari! Hari_ Valentine_! Dan ia baru saja menjadi kurir beberapa gadis yang ingin coklatnya dimakan sang prefect. Dengan segera Tsuna melepaskan tasnya. Ia membuka tasnya lalu mengambil beberapa coklat yang memenuhi bagian dalam tasnya. 5 kotak coklat untuk Hibari dan 2 miliknya.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu untukku, _Herbivore_."

"Eh?" Tsuna refleks mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hibari yang masih di meja kerjanya. Hibari tengah menatap beberapa coklat yang ada di atas meja kaca di depan sofa—coklat yang diperuntukkan untuk Hibari. "Umn… memang yang 5 milik Hibari-_san_, namun yang ini milikku," jelas Tsuna sambil menyimpan kembali 2 kotak coklat miliknya ke dalam tas.

"Buang semua coklat itu," perintah Hibari.

"Eh? _Nande_?" tanya Tsuna bingung. _Deathglare_ langsung dihadiahkan Hibari begitu mendengar pertanyaan Tsuna. "Hie!? Ba, baik! Aku buang!" ucap Tsuna ngeri lalu langsung bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan mengambil semua coklat untuk Hibari. Ia melangkah keluar ruangan dengan agak berlari. Takut bila yang dihadiahkan Hibari kali ini sang tonfa tercinta.

Tsuna menatap sekelilig koridor dengan pandangan bingung. Ia memeluk semua coklat yang akan dibuanganya sambil melangkah mencari kotak sampah. Koridor yang tadi ramai sekarang malah tidak ada siapapun lagi. _Well_, suasana sepi dengan hanya suara tapak kaki sendiri yang memecahkan keheningan memang sukses membuat sang bocah Sawada bergidik ngeri.

Tap.

Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di perbatasan antara tangga menuju ke atas dan ke bawah. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Masih memastikan apakah memang tidak ada siapa-siapa di gedung sekolah ini kecuali dirinya atau tidak. Dengan menelan liur paksa, Tsuna menatap kotak sampah yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu ia menatap coklat yang ada di pelukannya.

Perasaan bersalah langsung merasuki hatinya.

"Sayang sekali," lirih Tsuna. Ia menatap coklat-coklat yang ada dipelukannya dengan pandangan sendu. Tiba-tiba Tsuna teringat saat tadi pagi berpapasan dengan beberapa gadis yang terlihat sangat senang memegang coklat mereka. Wajah mereka merona—malu dan juga gugup membayangkan orang yang mereka cintai akan memakan coklat mereka.

"Bagaimana perasaan mereka bila mengetahuinya?" lirihnya sedih. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat coklat-coklat ini akan dibuang. Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan gundah ia menatap sekelilingnya lalu melangkah meninggalkan tong sampah menuju lantai atas—mencari sesuatu yang mungkin berguna untuk coklat-coklat yang ada dipelukannya.

.

.

.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Suara detik jam memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu. Hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka sukses membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap jam lalu menatap ke arah sofa yang hanya ada sebuah tas di atasnya. Sebelah alis Hibari terangkat. Kemana _Herbivore_ itu? Bukankah ia hanya diperintahkan untuk membuang coklat? Kenapa bisa selama ini?

Dengan agak jengkel Hibari bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu—hendak mencari pemuda bertubuh mungil yang akan ia hukum. Hibari sudah menyiapkan tonfanya di tangan. Tidak akan segan mengarahkannya ke _Herbivore_ Sawada Tsunayosi yang sudah membuatnya menunggu lama.

Grek.

"Eh?"

Sepasang manik dengan berbeda warna itu sama-sama terbelalak. Pintu yang ada di hadapan Hibari tiba-tiba bergeser dan membawa sang bocah Sawada tepat di hadapannya. Membuat keduanya sama-sama membatu saat Tsuna justru malah melangkah dan membiarkan wajahnya mencium dada sang prefect yang ada di hadapannya.

Aroma tubuh Hibari tercium dengan sangat jelas di hidung Tsuna—sukses membuat sang pemuda berambut coklat merasakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin tidak terkendali. Terlebih refleksi tubuh alteltis milik Hibari langsung muncul di kepala pemuda bertubuh mungil itu begitu merasakan kerasnya kulit sang pemegang tonfa. Wajah Tsuna memanas. Dapat ia rasakan perutnya terasa bergeliat aneh. Seolah-olah banyak kupu-kupu yang hinggap di sana.

"A… A... Ano," Tsuna langsung melangkah mundur. Menjauhi sang prefect. Wajahnya sudah semerah apel dan jantungnya masih berdebar-debar tidak karuan. "Go, _Gomenasai_ Hibari-_san_," lirih Tsuna. Ia menunduk—merasa malu karena sempat membayangkan tubuh Hibari dibalik seragamnya.

"Hn. Cepat masuk," perintah Hibari. Tsuna langsung menurut. Ia melangkah memasuki ruangan Komite Kedisiplinan kembali. Dengan canggung Tsuna menutup pintu yang masih terbuka itu. Sungguh, rasanya Tsuna benar-benar ingin berteriak seperti anak perempuan sekarang. Oh, bagaimana bisa ia meraskan perasaan aneh ini!?

Duk!

"Och!" Tsuna langsung memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terkena pukulan dari tongkat silfer kesayangan Hibari. Sukses membuat Tsuna langsung berbalik dan menatap Hibari dengan pandangan bertanya sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Bereskan ruangan ini, saat aku kembali, ruangan ini harus sudah bersih," perintah Hibari lalu melangkah melewati Tsuna. Tsuna mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Uh… hari ini ia 2 kali terkena tonfa sang prefect. Sepertinya perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi Tsuna tadi hanyalah halusinasi. Ya, hanya halusinasi semata.

.

.

.

"Selesai!" ucap Tsuna bangga saat ia selesai menyapu seluruh ruangan yang seluas kelasnya ini sendiria. Ia juga sudah menyusun berkas-berkas yang ada di meja Hibari tadi. Dengan lelah Tsuna langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dengan agak malas Tsuna menatap jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu. Jam 04.44. sudah hampir jam 5 dan di luar sana langit mulai terlihat berubah warna.

Kriuk~

Perut Tsuna langsung berbunyi. Sukses membuat Tsuna refleks memegang perutnya yang meminta makan. Senyuman Tsuna mengembang dan ia langsung membuka tasnya. Teringat bahwa ia masih memiliki 2 kotak coklat yang cukup untuk dijadikan pengganjal perut.

Senyuman Tsuna semakin mengembang saat menatap 2 kotak yang berbeda ukuran itu. Ia lebih memilih membuka kotak yang lebih kecil dahulu—pemberian dari Hana dan juga Kyoko. Terdapat 2 buah coklat berbentuk bulat di dalam kotak itu. Tsuna langsung mengambil salah satu coklat dan memakannya.

Manis.

Hal pertama yang Tsuna rasakan adalah rasa manis coklat yang langsung meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Rasa yang sangat Tsuna butuhkan saat ini untuk mendapatkan setitik kebahagiaan dari acara bersih-bersihnya—berhubung Hibari sedang tidak berada di ruanga itu. Perasaan hangat menjalar di dada Tsuna. Coklat buatan anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya benar-benar enak. Coklat pertama yang rasanya berbeda dengan coklat yang biasa _Kaasan_nya buatkan.

Kembali Tsuna mengambil coklat terakhir yang berada di dalam kotak itu. perutnya menuntut untuk diisi kembali. Jadi mau tidak mau ia tidak bisa terlalu lama menikmati setiap inci sensasi yang diberikan coklat yang berbeda dari buatan _Kaasan_nya ini.

Srak.

Tsuna membuka kotak selanjutnya. Membuka bungkus pink yang Nana pilih untuk Tsuna. Terdapat 10 buah coklat berbentuk persegi di dalamnya. Tsuna mengira-ngira. Kali ini _Kaasan_nya membuat coklat dengan rasa apa? Tahun lalu Tsuna mendapati coklat dengan selai jeruk di dalamnya—dan harus Tsuna akui ia tidak percaya bahwa itu sangatlah enak!

Yah… menerima coklat dari Nana adalah hal yang sangat Tsuna tunggu—walau ia lebih berharap mendapatkan coklat selain coklat dari _Kaasan_nya. Dan hal itu bagusnya telah terkabul di tahun ini. Walau ia sempat bingung mengapa pagi-pagi tadi—tepat sebelum Tsuna berangkat karena perintah Hibari—_Kaasan_nya memberikannya sebuah kotak , sekarang Tsuna tahu alasan kenapa _Kaasan_nya begitu ngotot agar Tsuna membawa kotak pink itu. Kotak pink itu berisi coklat. Ya, coklat _Valentine_ dari Nana.

Hap.

Sebuah coklat masuk ke dalam mulut Tsuna. Alis Tsuna terpaut. Ia mencium aroma kopi? Dan… bisa Tsuna rasakan bahwa coklat yang _Kaasan_nya buat ini tidak terlalu manis, namun… umn pas? Antara pahit dan manisnya benar-benar pas. Tsuna tersenyum kecil. Tahun ini ia mendapa cokat kopi. Atau… _moccachino_ kah?

"Apa yang kau makan _Herbivore_?"

"Hie!?"

Tsuna langsung menoleh ke arah Hibari yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di samping sofa. Dengan jantung yang hampir berhenti berdetak, Tsuna menatap Hibari dengan nanar.

"Co, coklat buatan _Kaasan_," jawab Tsuna. Ia memegang dadanya. Dapat Tsuna rasakan jantungnya masih berdetak tidak karuan—masih kaget dengan keberadaan sang prefect yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Hibari menatap sekelilingnya. Ternyata sang _Herbivore_ sudah selesai membersihkan ruangannya. Hibari menghela nafas lalu duduk di samping Tsuna. Sukses membuat jantung pemuda berambut coklat itu kembali terlonjak kaget. Yak! Seperti sudah dikatakan sebelumnya bukan? Keberadaan Hibari dan tindakannya memang selalu saja sukses membuat Tsuna sport jantung.

"Umn, Hibari-_san_ mau?" tanya Tsuna—menawarkan coklat yang ada di pangkuannya kepada _senpai_ yang duduk di sampingnya. Hibari menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dengan rilex. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba sedikit menikmati ketenangan dari ruangannya.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," tolak Hibari. Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali mendengarnya. Ia menunduk menatap coklatnya lalu menatap Hibari kembali. Hibari sungguh terlihat sangat kelelahan. Sepertinya tugas sebagai seorang prefect memang sangatlah berat. Mengingat Hibari haruslah selalu berpatroli dan sering kali menggunakan kekuatan dari tonfanya demi menjaga kedamaian di lingkungan Namimori.

"Umn… coklat ini tidak terlalu manis," ucap Tsuna kemudian. Setidaknya, Tsuna ingin sedikit meringankan beban Hibari. Entah bagaimana ia tidak bisa begitu saja melihat Hibari yang tengah kelelahan seperti ini. Hibari membuka kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Tsuna. Ia melirik ke arah Tsuna dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Kau membujukku?" tanya Hibari.

"Bu, bukan seperti itu," sangkalnya cepat. "Aku hanya ingin membuat Hibari-_san_ menikmati waktu beristirahatnya dengan tenang. Coklat setidaknya baik untuk menjaga _mood_ dan juga coklat ini tidak terlalu manis jadi aku rasa…." Tsuna menelan liurnya. Kenapa ia justru menjelaskan maksudnya? "Hibari-_san_ akan sedikit menyukainya."

"Kau memberiku coklat _Valentine_?"

Deg!

Jantung Tsuna langsung terlonjak mendengarnya. Wajahnya semakin terasa memanas. "Bukan!" sangkal Tsuna. "Bukan seperti itu. A, aku hanya… hanya ingin berbagi dengan Hibari-_san_. Hibari-_san_ telihat lelah, jadi aku—"

Tsuna terdiam.

Sepasang mata coklatnya terbelalak saat sebuah tangan putih mengambil coklat yang ada di pangkuannya. Tsuna langsung menatap Hibari yang memakan coklatnya dengan tidak percaya. Hibari Kyoya mau memakan coklatnya? Tsuna mengerjab beberapa kali. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hibari makan.

"Lumayan," gumam Hibari kemudian sambil menjilat bekas coklat yang menempel di telunjuk dan jempolnya. Senyuman Tsuna mengembang mendengarya. Ia menunduk dan mulai melahap coklatnya kembali. Perasaan hangat membelai dada Tsuna dengan lembut. Sekarang ia benar-benar lebih bisa menikmati coklat buatan _Kaasan_nya ini.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_!" teriak Tsuna sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Terdengar derap langkah Nana begitu Tsuna berteriak. Senyuman Tsuna mengembang saat melihat _Kaasan_nya tidak mengenakan celemek yang biasa ia pakai.

"_Okaerinasai_ Tsu-_kun_," jawab Nana.

"_Gomenasai Kaasan_, aku terlambat pulang," ucap Tsuna lalu melangkah memasuki rumahnya setelah melepaskan sepatu. Ini sudah kali ke-2 ia terlambat pulang. Mau tidak mau Tsuna menjadi merasa bersalah karena tidak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu ke _Kaasan_nya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Nana. "_Ne_, sepertinya Tsu-_kun_ senang sekali? Belajar kelompoknya menyenangkan sekali kah?" tanya Nana penasarana. Alis Tsuna terpaut mendengarnya. Belajar kelompok? Jadi itukah yang selalu Nana pikirkan setiap kali Tsuna terlambat pulang?

"Umn… tidak bisa dibilang terlalu menyenangkan," aku Tsuna. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Perasaan bersalah langsung merasuk ke dalam dada Tsuna. Ia tidak suka berbohong kepada _Kaasan_nya, namun ia juga tidak mau _Kaasan_nya khawatir. "Ah ya, Reborn dimana?" tanya Tsuna saat ia sudah sampai di dapur. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Tidak ada Reborn dimanapun.

"Ah, Reborn-_kun_ baru saja pergi bersama temannya. Mungkin ia akan pulang agak larut," jawab Nana. Ia kembali memakai celemeknya. "Tsu-_kun_ mau makan apa? Kebetulan Kaasan hari ini bingung mau memasak apa untuk makan malam," aku Nana.

"Omlet!" jawab Tsuna langsung. Saat ini ia benar-benar ingin memakan Omlet buatan _Kaasan_nya. Nana tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mulai mengambil telur di dalam kulkas. "Ah ya _Kaasan_, coklatnya enak sekali. _Arigatou_," tambah Tsuna.

"_Doita _Tsu-_kun_," jawab Nana senang. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat pujian dari coklat buatannya. "Jadi Tsu-_kun _tadi memakannya di sekolah?" tanya Nana. Ia mulai memasak Omlet untuk makan malam mereka. Tsuna mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Ya, dan aku sedikit berbagi dengan temanku," jawab Tsuna. Teringat bahwa Hibari juga memakan coklat buatan _Kaasan_nya. Pantaskah sang _senpai_ disebut 'teman'? Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. "Dan sepertinya ia juga suka dengan coklat buatan _Kaasan_," tambahnya.

"Ara… baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Nana senang.

Tsuna tersenyum menatap _Kaasan_nya yang sedang memasak. Sebenarnya Tsuna bisa memasak—mengingat selama ini ia selalu membantu Nana untuk memasak—namun dengan tubuh yang sangat lelah seperti ini, Tsuna lebih memilih menonton saja. Lagipula Nana memang terlihat lebih nyaman memasak sendiri ketimbang dibantu orang lain.

Aroma omlet yang sedang dimasak mulai memenuhi ruangan kecil itu. dapat Tsuna rasakan perutnya mulai terasa lapar. Aaah… aroma yang sangat menggoda. Aroma yang berbeda dengan tubuh Hibari.

Blush!

Wajah Tsuna seketika memanas saat teringat kejadian tadi saat di sekolah. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya—mencoba melenyapkan ingatan memalukan itu—dan tentu saja hasilnya nihil. Aaaahhhh! Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar ingin berteriak sekarang juga dan melepaskan semua ledakan emosi yang bagaikan bom atom di dadanya ini!

Tubuhnya sudah cukup lelah dan ditambah dengan perasaan membingungkan yang hinggap di dadanya, sukses membuat pemuda bermarga Sawada ini merasa sangat frustasi namun juga pasrah disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

Kegelapan meyelimuti kota Namimori. Membua beberapa gedung dan bangunan yang berada di dalam kekuasaan sang kegelapan menghidupkan lampu-lampu mereka. Namun kegelapan tetap masih menemani—berdampingan dengan kesunyian malam yang kian mencekam.

"Uh… Biachi-_nee_ memang merepotkan! _Kuso_!" geram sosok berambut silver itu sambil menenteng sekantong makanan yang baru saja dibelinya. Seandainya wanita cantik yang biasa ia panggil Bianchi-_nee_ itu tidak menggunakan semua bahan makanan di apartemen mereka sebagai bahan eksperimennya, pasti saat ini ia tidak perlu keluar hanya untuk mencari makan malam. _Well_, hidup berdua dengan seorang _Neechan_ yang tidak bisa memasak—malah cenderung membuat ramuan aneh dari masakannya merupakan malapetaka bagi seorang Gokudera Hayato.

Gokudera mendecih seraya menatap sekelilingnya yang sudah sangat sepi. Wajar saja, ini sudah jam 11 malam! Dan sudah dipastikan, banyak yang sudah terlelap tidur di dalam selimut hangat mereka mengingat malam ini adalah malam yang dingin.

Tap.

Langkah Gokudera terhenti di sebuah rumah. Sepasang matanya menatap rumah bertingkat 2 itu dengan fokus. Rumah dengan plan nama 'Sawada' di pagarnya itu sederhana, dengan halamannya yang tidak luas.

"Wah… sepertinya _Juudaime_ sudah tidur," gumam Gokudera. Ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menghela nafas berat. Padahal ia sengaja mengambil jalan pulang memutar agar bisa sekalian mampir ke rumah Tsuna, namun ternyata sang pemuda bermarga Sawada itu telah terlelap tidur. Yah… terlihat dari jendela kamar Tsuna yang sudah gelap—bertanda lampu dimatikan dan Tsuna telah tidur.

"Akh!"

Gokudera mengerjab kaget saat mendengar suara pukulan dan suara erangan. Alisnya terpaut seraya melangkah mendekati sumber suara. Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah suara orang yang tengah dipukuli. Ya tentu saja, suara apa lagi memangnya selain itu?

Brak!

Langkah Gokudera terhenti saat sebuah tutup tong sampah mengelinding keluar dari sebuah gang sempit. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat tong sampah yang jatuh bersamaan dengan tubuh seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Sosok itu jatuh menabrak tong sampah hingga menyebabkan tong sampah itu ikut terjatuh dan membuat isi dari tabung kotor itu tumpah.

"Ma, maafkan saya Hibari-_sama_! Anda hanya salah paham!" ucap sosok yang telah babak belur itu sambil menatap sosok yang melangkah mendekatinya dengan takut. Laki-laki itu mencoba mundur kebelakang, namun terhalang oleh tong sampah yang telah jatuh di belakangnya.

Alis Gokudera terpaut mendengarnya. _Hibari? Hibari Kyoya kah?_ Batinnya sambil terus menatap dari dalam gang yang gelap. Terdengar langkah kaki yang memecahkan keheningan malam saat sosok yang ditakuti laki-laki itu melangkah keluar dari kegelapan.

Sosok Hibari Kyoya yang tengah memegang tonfa yang bernoda darah muncul. Sepasang mata abu-abunya menatap mangsanya dengan tajam. Seringai terlukis jelas diparasnya yang tampan. Sukses membuat laki-laki yang sudah babak belur itu benar-benar ketakutan.

"Oya? Jadi apa yang kau lakukan tadi hm?" ucap Hibari tidak percaya. Laki-laki itu menelan liurnya dengan paksa mendengar ucapan Hibari. Sungguh, nyawanya saat ini benar-benar di ujung tanduk!

"A, aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun! Tadi—"

"Oy, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" sela Gokudera. Kedua orang yang sedang bersihtegang itu sama-sama menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut silver yang sejak tadi menonton. Gokudera mendecih saat sepasang mata abu-abu itu men-_deathglare_-nya. "Aku tidak perduli bila kau mau membunuh, tetapi jangan sampai ada mayat di daerah dekat rumah _Juudaime_!"

"Huh?"

"Tsk! Intinya, aku tidak mau sampai ada mayat di daerah kekuasaan(?) _Juudaime_! Setidaknya kau tahu tempat dimana harus melakukan kegiatanmu!" ucap Gokudera lagi. Ia hanya ingin menjelaskan—tenpa mengundang provokasi sebenarnya. Namun, dengan cara berbicara Gokudera, mau tidak mau membuat Hibari tersulut emosinya. Seorang _Herbivore_ membentaknya, terlebih mengganggunya dalam melaksanakan tugas. Benar-benar… menyebalkan.

Wush!

Terdengar suara angin yang terkena tonfa yang di goyangkan Hibari. Memercikkan darah yang menempel di besi panjang itu ke mana-mana. Sebelah alis Gokudera terangkat melihatnya. Terlebih sang prefect yang kini terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan aura yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Gokudera meremang. Sepertinya… ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

chapt 4 hadir QAQ *sujud syukur*

ne, kykny bakal ad perang d dekat rumah Tsu-chan... malah bang Reborn blum pulang lgi... '_'a

Wookie: Amin! moga nilai Wookie gk ancur! :D

ehehehe... kn masih tahap 'perkembangan' jd blm ad adegan kissuan dulu, masih soft"ny... blm k BDSM dulu :3#eh?

ehehehe... hai'! ni udah lanjut! jngn lup baca ne! :D

ne, special thanks for EstrellaNamikaze, Fujoshi Ren, Kn Fujoshi, NTheYoiLoverz, prof. creau, Rikka-tan, Yuuki Rikko, krna udah men-fav dan men-follow fic ini :3

ne, lanjut! berkenan untuk RIVIEW? :D


End file.
